banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitter Gulch Mine
Glitter Gulch Mine is the second world in Banjo-Tooie. Entered through an old mine shaft in the Plateau, it is a large underground cavern filled with mountains of colorful, glittering gems and wondrous rock formations (many of these are known as Glitter). The cavern was turned into an ore mine and filled with an intricate system of mine tracks. The mine was long since abandoned though, leaving behind only Canary Mary, Bullion Bill, and many Billy Bobs. Down even deeper, beneath the actual mines, is a complex network of tunnels known as the Ordinance Storage. Small, dingy, wooden shacks (such as the Power Hut, Crushing Shed, and Prospector's Hut) are littered all throughout the mine. Parts of the mine (especially underground) are very dark and require the use of generators to power up the lights. This level was to be featured in Banjo-Kazooie but was not finished in time, so it appeared in Banjo-Tooie. Other notable landmarks include the Gloomy Caverns, fungi-ridden caverns with small prison cells, and Bullion Bill's shack. Streams of water constantly flow through the mines, and most likely come from the Waterfall Cavern. Moves Learned Bill Drill Press the A button to jump, then hold the Z button for a longer, more powerful version of the Beak Buster. Beak Bayonet This move is only available during scenarios where the Breegull Blaster is being used. Press the B button to make Kazooie lunge forward and stab headon enemies. Collectibles Jiggies #'Reuniting Dilberta and Bullion Bill:' Dilberta is trapped in Mayahem Temple's Prison Compound. Stony Banjo must talk to the Stony in the Prison Compound to learn the sequence of the nearby switches needed to unlock the door to Dilberta's cell (it varies in every game file). After entering the cell and breaking the large rock connecting back to Glitter Gulch Mine using Bill Drill, she will return to Bullion Bill and, by going through the tunnel to Bill's hut, the decrepit old fox rewards the bear and bird with a Jiggy. #'Ordnance Storage:' Bullion Bill gives the bear and bird a Jiggy for completing the Ordnance Storage Challenge, in which they must used the Beak Bayonet (located in the room right outside the Ordinance Storage) to defuse sticks of TNT before they explode. This is considered the hardest Jiggy to get in Glitter Gulch Mine due to the time restraint. #'Crushing Shed:' Mumbo Jumbo must levitate the boulder with the Jiggy emblem on it into the shed once Banjo and Kazooie have activated the grinder inside it. The Jiggy boulder will be crushed, but the Jiggy will break into three pieces and land outside the shed. Mumbo can then pick up the pieces, which, once collected, form into a full Jiggy. #'Defeating Old King Coal:' Before Banjo and Kazooie can fight Old King Coal, the boss of Glitter Gulch Mine, Chuffy must be restored by Mumbo's levitate magic. After the train is back on its tracks, the duo can enter the train's boiler to fight Old King Coal for his Jiggy. #'Navigating Generator Room:' The Generator Cavern is located in the depths of Glitter Gulch Mine, which is powered by generators, which, in turn, are powered by Fire Eggs. Banjo and Kazooie must make their way across the winding passageway while simultaneously powering up each generator to light up a radius around them to make it to the end of the cavern where the Jiggy lies. The catch is that the generators don't stay active forever; they break down and shut off after a few seconds. #'Braving the Power Shed:' The Power Hut Basement holds a Jiggy; however, it is dark and requires Banjo and Kazooie to split up. Banjo must climb to the Power Shed's attic and turn the lights on below, while Kazooie must cross the narrow and dangerous platforms leading to the Jiggy. Another method is the use of Fire Eggs to light the dark path. #'Waterfall Cavern:' A Jiggy is located just in front of the grand waterfall in the Waterfall Cavern. #'Underground Pipe Maze:' There is a series of submerged pipes in a room beside the Waterfall Cavern. If Banjo and Kazooie can correctly navigate through the maze, they will emerge in a dark room, where only a Jiggy (and three Billy Bobs) are visible. #'Racing Canary Mary:' Once Detonator Banjo clears the rocks in front of the tunnel by Wumba's Wigwam, Banjo and Kazooie can free Canary Mary, who, once freed, repairs the broken handcar next to the entrance. The prize for defeating her in a race is a Jiggy. (Note: A glitch has been rumored that states that if you don't pick up the Jiggy before accepting the challenge for the 2nd race, the Jiggy will disappear. This rumor has been proven false. Simply double-check all other Jiggy locations to find the "missing" Jiggy. Make sure you check the other end of the race-cart track for the Jiggy.) #'Behind the Waterfall:' A Jiggy is hidden high above in an alcove behind a waterfall near the Crushing Shed. Springy Step Shoes are required. Alternatively, a well-aimed Clockwork Kazooie Egg can also collect this Jiggy. Jinjos *Sitting on the mine cart track near the Train Station. *Underneath a boulder on a pile of blue gems near the Train Station. The Bill Drill is needed to free it. *Inside a jail cell. Detonator Banjo is needed to break open the cell door. *Behind a rock in the back of the Toxic Gas Cave. *Above a water tank in the Water Storage, but can only be entered via the sunken ship in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Glowbos *Behind the rock leading down to the mine by Mumbo's Skull. *On a mountain of purple gems next to the entrance. Extra Honeycombs *Beneath a boulder inside the Toxic Gas Cave. *Inside the Train Station, inside a crate with the Rareware symbol on the side. *Beneath the boulder outside of the Prospector's Hut. Cheato Pages *Atop the sign reading "Glitter Gulch Mine" at the entrance. Can be gotten either from jumping from the entrance rope or using Springy Step Shoes. *At the bottom of a water tank in Water Storage. *Beating Canary Mary a second time wins this Cheato Page. Treble Clef In the muddy waters of the Water Storage Room, acessable through the waterfall Cavern or a part of the main area. Minigames/Shootouts *Ordinance Storage Challenge *Canary Mary's Minecart Races Characters *Bullion Bill *Dilberta the Mole *Canary Mary *The Saucer of Peril *Old King Coal (Boss/Chuffy Operator) Enemies *Billy Bob *TNT Crate *Diggit *Old King Coal (Boss) Points of Interest *Waterfall Cavern *Generator Cavern *Toxic Gas Cave *Flooded Caves *Power Hut Basement *Power Hut *Crushing Shed *Gloomy Caverns *Ordinance Storage *Water Storage *Train Station *Prospector's Hut *Waterfall Pond *Train Rails *Chuffy *Fuel Depot *Ore Mountains Shortcuts to Other Worlds *The Prospector's Hut connects to the Prison Compound in Mayahem Temple. *The Fuel Depot connects to the Space Zone in Witchyworld. *A pipeline in Jolly Roger's Lagoon leads to the Water Storage area. *A Talon Torpedo Door leads to the icy side of Hailfire Peaks. Specifically, it leads to an ice safe, from which the Mega Glowbo can be received (no other areas of Hailfire Peaks can be accessed). *Chuffy connects to all other Train Stations with an activated Train Switch. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Part of Glitter Gulch Mine, specifically the pile of crystals near the beginning, makes an appearance in the game's third world, Banjoland. They are under a glass case, and various mine cart rails are held up by poles, the top pole in the center being especially unstable. Banjoland Info "Banjo-Tooie's second world, originally planned for the first game. Home to Canary Mary, whose races became button-based when all that analog-stick rotating began to scorch players' palms." Names in Other Languages Trivia *Glitter Gulch Mine, along with Cauldron Keep, is one of only two worlds in Banjo-Tooie that doesn't contain Snapdragons. *A "gulch" is a "V" shaped valley formed by erosion, typically formed by a river. The river at the bottom of the mine clearly is unlike real-life gulches, prompting where the gulch in Glitter Gulch Mine is. *Bullion Bill states that "...TNT sticks are threatening my mine..." implying that Bill owns Glitter Gulch Mine. *As stated in Banjoland in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, this was originally planned for the first game. *During planning documents for the first game, the heaps of gems were only heaps of coal, and Mumbo's Skull occupied where Wumba's Wigwam was going to be, and a Whack-a-mole type mini game were to occupy the area in the big waterfall cavern where one path leads you to the ice side of Hailfire Peaks. Gallery Glitter_Gulch_Mine_1.jpg|Generator Cavern Glitter_Gulch_Mine_2.jpg|Racing with Canary Mary. Glitter_Gulch_Mine_3.jpg|Toxic Gas Cave Glitter_Gulch_Mine_4.jpg|Ordnance Storage Challenge Glitter_Gulch_Mine_5.jpg|Waterfall Cavern * de:Klunkerkluft-Mine Category:Trivia